Talk:Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker
No David Hayter I can't find anything yet that says Richard Doyle is replacing David Hayter as Big Boss, though I can see it happening.--Richardtalk 03:27, 3 June 2009 (UTC) I thought that was only for older big boss honestly.CloudHiro 19:40, May 3, 2010 (UTC) this is great i allways tell peaple on portable ops online that portable ops 2 was coming and now it is olmost here although it really isint an acksule portable ops 2 its a new game--[[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']]) This is the liberty we've won for ourselves....OUTER HEVEN 16:35, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Why the change to unrevealed clones The multiplayer co-op mode sounds better and it's not that much of a speculation like more clones. Familiar? Doesn't Big Boss look like Che? 20:43, 6 July 2009 (UTC) (sorry can't log in...try again soon and replace sig with onikage01) New Features I'm really happy about the new features like crouch walk the co-op and the graphics look good too. It sounds Like a really fun game. The only thing I did not like in the demo was that you can't crawl anymore...but I guess the crouched stance kind of makes up or substitues for that , so its okay...still I wish you could crawl. Character Category we need a character category for this game. However Metal Gear Solid Peace Walker Characters would be a bit on the long side. --Drawde83 20:22, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :How about simply "Peace Walker Characters"? --Fantomas 21:49, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::How about we create a character template that includes the category. That way it can be easily changed later on if necessary. (BTW I'm a bit busy so I'm not volunteering to do it right now) --Drawde83 21:58, October 4, 2009 (UTC) So... shouldn't the release date be revealed by now? I mean, Hideo Kojima had already stated that almost everything is finished, and that they only have 1/3 of voice acting left in the Japanese version, at least according to his statement at the Tokyo Game Show, or am I missing something right now? Weedle McHairybug 22:34, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Might be an international release like MGS4, due to the facts you said and that the Japanese and English voice actors have been announced. It'll probably be released in Q1 2010.--Richardtalk 03:36, November 14, 2009 (UTC) New Peace Walker screenshots. Ok, I stumbled upon Joystiq on GameFAQs and I discovered new screenshots of Peace Walker. There are the official rips of the UFO-like machine and the Shagohod-like vehicle we saw in the trailers, as well as an entirely new weapon that resembles a hybrid of a tank and the Sarumarine from Starfox 64, some official rips of the characters in the game, some sketches Kojima style of some currently unnamed characters (although they may be the recruited soldiers, and one of them has a striking resemblance to Emma.), some screenshots of a Two-player campaign (presumably a versus mode, given how the screens are layed out.), a screenshot of the in-development Tank Box (by "in-development" I mean that it is in the Development menu of the game), a screenshot of the Tank Box in action near the FSLN boathouse. A screenshot of the in-game model of a Flash Grenade, as well as one in the development menu, as well as reverse order screenshots of the Smoke grenade, a screenshot of Big Boss kneeling beside a knocked out, balaclava and headphones wearing soldier, as well as several screenshots of the Fulton in action with different enemies: including one of the Tank Batallion soldiers from the Neutralize the Tank mission in the demos, the orange coated CIA merc, the aforementioned headphone-wearing soldier, a soldier wearing a green uniform, and apparently a man clad in yellow (If I were to have to guess, I'm guessing that he was some sort of prisoner.), as well as screenshots of the Fulcon being activated in newly unveiled areas, including two screenshots of what appears to be a Costa Rican shipping department (notice the Orange-clad CIA merc in the pictures), as well as an undisclosed Costa Rican village, as well as two screenshots showing two different recruits (or at least, what appears to be recruits) with stats and four positions, implying that the recruited soldiers are indeed playable, screenshots featuring stills of how a Fulton is activated, four stills of the Mother Base growing bigger (implying that expansions can be added to the Mother Base), and both official rips and development menus of the various forms of the MK. 22. I don't know if we need a gallery for these items, but I did place the Shagohod-like vehicle on the Trivia section of the Shagohod article. Weedle McHairybug 00:30, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Wikipedia/Peace Walker On wikipedia they do not include anything like the appearance of Liquid snake in the game and there was a edit war recently.Kennedy 3421 12:04, March 28, 2010 (UTC)Kennedy 3421. :There was an edit war over at wikipedia? Did they not know Kojima said about Liquid's appearance himself? --Fantomas 16:38, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Yep, and they still kept it off. Apparently, despite the fact that Kojima himself had stated that Liquid appearing was not only a possibility, but his statement implies that it was an inevitability (He mentioned "The same goes for Liquid Snake, and we'll get to see just what happened to him." we'll is a contraction of "we will," which implies that Liquid appearing is inevitable. If it wasn't certain, he would have said "The same goes for Liquid Snake, and we might get to see just what happened to him."). Apparently, the person behind the deletion of that info, Eaglestorm, implied that his reasons for removing it was because it was unsourced, and they still removed it even with the sources due to the fact that it "seemed like advertizement." (Well, gee, by that logic, then pretty much ALL of the articles are written in a way that is basically advertizing to people to read, buy, play, learn, or watch the product!). Weedle McHairybug 16:47, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Wow. --Fantomas 16:59, March 28, 2010 (UTC) They just don't accept stuff like Liquid Snake and they also removed the CIA involvement in Metal Gear Solid Peace Walker. Why can't they leave it in the plot?Kennedy 3421 08:44, April 8, 2010 (UTC)Kennedy 3421 Release date tomorrow, apparently. Apparently, Hideo Kojima revealed in a press announcement that Peace Walker is due to be released tomorrow. I think this should be noted in the article. Weedle McHairybug 18:22, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :What? --Fantomas 12:02, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::It was mentioned in JustPushStart. Here's the quoted information: ::: ::: The much awaited Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker for the PSP is releasing this Wednesday and Hideo Kojima is very busy with its launch party that is going to happen in just a couple of days. In his recent tweet just a couple of hours ago, he hinted that he will be announcing something big for Peace Walker. He said that it should hint something about the new “Metal”? Could it be a new Metal Gear that is tied up to Peace Walker? He also said that you won’t really enjoy it until you have played the game… :::Today, Hideo Kojima and his team will be very busy for the much awaited release of Peace Walker. What could this announcement be? Another Metal Gear Solid game for the PlayStation 3?::And here's the source: http://www.justpushstart.com/2010/04/05/kojima-announcing-something-big-for-mgs-peace-walker/ Weedle McHairybug 17:18, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Interesting, thanks. --Fantomas 17:56, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Peace Walker or A.I. Machines There is one thing. Those A.I. Machines are they Metal Gears or something similiar to the Shagohod? I hear they can talk and sing. Then what is Peace Walker? DAVID HAYTER he has been confirmed look it up on youtube his voice is in the opening. type in "metal gear solid peace walker the set up". Well Metal Gear sounds Well if your going to answer my previous question(A.I. Machines) then answer this one. Why all the metal gear and metal gear like machines (Expect Arsenal Gear) make animal like sounds? What they alive or something? I find it strange that machines growl like animals. Even those whatever those machine things are in Peace Walker. make sounds. They can talk and sing now. Explain please? :I don't know about the RAY or the others, but I do know that Metal Gear REX apparently had sound effects of a T-Rex installed into it (at least, that's what's implied in the novelization.). Weedle McHairybug 20:53, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::REX sounds a lot like Godzilla! I think it's a psychological thing to intimidate the enemy, like the Gekkos in MGS4. --Bluerock 21:13, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Pretty sure it's just dramatic effect for both REX, RAY and the Shagohod. --Fantomas 21:49, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, it adds to their animal-like behaviour. --Bluerock 17:32, April 14, 2010 (UTC) EVA? Liquid? Im almost certain EVA will be in this...Suzetta Minet's name is in the opening credits and I hear that the Japanese voice of EVA had her name in the opening credits too. Also..I wonder what role Liquid could possibly have. Kojima stated that we would see exactly what made him "the way he is". And the game takes place in 1974...Liquid was 2 years old. That rapid aging must really move fast if he can remember things from that early an age right? Actually, the rapid aging is not a result of being a clone, its from FOXDIE. Liquid was not infected with FOXDIE until he was about 25 and came in contact with Solid Snake,who, as you should know, was infected with the virus unknowingly by Naomi to kill anybody who had Big Bosses genes. It could be possible he has an eidetic memory however or that what happened to him when he was two was very traumatic and somewhat damaged his psyche, leading to him becoming the crazy person he was.Tsquirrel9 18:18, April 26, 2010 (UTC) : First off, Liquid's 37, not 25. Secondly, no, FOXDIE was not the cause of the rapid aging. Naomi stated to Snake that the reason why Snake was growing old rapidly was because he was "made that way." This was further hinted at with Solidus, who looked like someone in his eighties despite only being about 36. Weedle McHairybug 18:24, April 26, 2010 (UTC) : : I'd say he looks more like he was in his sixties as opposed to eighties...so we can assume Solidus probably ages at double the normal rate. Where as Snake at the time of Metal Gear Solid 4 looked also in his sixties...so I've always assumed Snake ages at about 1.5 times the normal rate and Solidus at twice the normal rate.BigBoss1292 01:06, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Hm Peace Walker's a very promising game, I do hope some Portable Ops characters like Python or Null is in the game too, so things would be clear as to what happened to Python canonically. And Python is a pretty cool soldier ouo Maku! Here is my talkpage 07:30, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Peace Walker Huey Otacon A.I. Ocelot So is Huey related to Otacon? Grandfather or father? Those Machines creatures are they Metal Gears or something like the Shagohod? Will Ocelot make an appearance in Peace Walker? :We don't know yet. --Fantomas 01:13, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Europe rating. Ok, thanks to a recent Twitter post that Hideo Kojima posted, we now know the rating for this game in Europe. It's rated 15. I had to use Google Translator to read his post, but going by the tone, he's not to happy with it being 15. Anyways, if you can tell what the rating standard is in Europe, be sure to insert it. On that note: the blog also confirms that the rating in America is indeed "T for teen." Why it was removed, I'll never know. Also, if you're going to read it, I suggest using google translater or babelfish, because his post is in Japanese. Weedle McHairybug 01:45, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Editing Right. This article needs a serious cut down now. It's way too long. All the in-depth stuff from the trailers needs to be trimmed, as it doesn't need to be so in-depth. --Fantomas 10:16, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :how about move it into it's own article. Seems a shame to remove all that good work --Drawde83 11:21, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :We could (and I see where you're coming from), but most of it seems pretty pointless. The absurdly in-depth description of the Monster Hunter trailer is unnecessary for example. --Fantomas 17:38, April 26, 2010 (UTC) The Crossovers? any more info on the crossovers? like what kind of stuff you can get for monster hunting. or, from what I heard, the Front Mission Evolved crossover (no real apearance in the game, but according to Kotaku, you can get parts from defeated mechs in Peace Walker and transfer them over to front mission evolved to use in Wanzer customizing. You can check out the kotaku page here on it. CloudHiro 19:46, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Peace Walker OST released already? Yea.. i found the full soundtrack for MGSPW on youtube, did Konami release it already? Peace Walker OST released already? Yea.. i found the full soundtrack for MGSPW on youtube, did Konami release it already? Exhorresco 20:46, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Importing Portable Ops Characters? I wouldn't be surprised if you couldn't or could. Radioactive Zombie 04:55, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Why Can't Big Boss let go of The Boss? Explain to me why after all these years why can't Big Boss just can't seem to let go of The Boss yet? I know it was his mission to kill yet and yet he's hasn't let go of her. Eevn in Peace Walker the only reason he took this mission was because he thought The Boss was still alive. He clearly is living in denial. Even when he confronted the AI Pod he was talking to it. He should have known better. Does anyone think that borderline's obesession? If you went to his house he probably has a shrine down in his basement. :Well, the ending hints that he did somewhat let The Boss go when he removed her bandana from his head, but then again, MGS4 hints that he didn't completely let her go. Weedle McHairybug 00:55, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : :I don't see what the big deal of holding on to someone is anyway. Are you just supposed to forget them and the profound impact they had on you? It's a good thing that he respects her so much to remember her. 15:00, June 14, 2010 (UTC) : :I'm not saying he shouldn't completely forget about her it's that its effecting him mentality. He thought The Boss was still alive during Peace Walker. He was talking to that A.I. Pod as if it was The Boss. He nearly lost it when trying to stop Metal Gear Peace Walker screaming her name at the A.I. Pod. The point is he come to terns that The Boss is dead. He cares more about her then his on son. (Solid Snake) : :As he should. His "sons" were clones that were made against his will, he wasn 't a father to them. The Boss, however, was more to him than a mother and a lover combined. But yeah, many things about Peace Walker were kind of silly; but to be fair I think that Big Boss didn't ever really believe she was alive, just that the AI could tell him what he wanted to know about her motives. Answers he supposedly got at the end, though as far as I'm concerned only muddied the waters. 00:11, June 15, 2010 (UTC) What was the scene? The one that got removed from the Japanese version. It was still included in the US and Euro versions, does anyone know what it is? Huey Emmerich Dead How? So Huey Emmerich killed himself when his wife was having an affair with his son(Otacon/Hal). So yeah why didn't he just divorce her? Wouldn't that make more sense? I'm mean what did he do wheel himself with his Wheelchair into the pool? And how did Emma get dragged into the pool? With tractor beams? And why didn't she try to talk him out of it? (Groans). For all it's greatness Metal Gear still has too many plot holes. IT JUST DON'T ADD UP! :How could she talk him out of it? She didn't even know that he was planning to kill himself. Also, maybe Huey picked up Emma and put her on his lap before going to the pool. And yes, he wheeled himself into the pool and threw himself in. The guy was paralyzed. There was no way he could survive. Why did he choose death instead of divorce? I have no idea. -- 12:07, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Solid Snake The Boss?!!!!!! Here's a WHAT IF situation question. Since Big Boss his most heart belong to The Boss and since it's clear to everyone else that Big Boss was holding during all his confrontation with her. Is possible for Solid Snake young or old version of him to beat The Boss with CQC? Seeing how he's different from his father in every way. It's clear to everyone that he wasn't going all out? I don't think so, he says it himself that she's better than him. I think it's instead clear that she was holding back against him, as that was her mission. 00:17, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Big Boss last words More plot holes? Big Boss last words, This is good isn't it? What does he mean by that. It's good he's dying or he's happy that The Patriots are gone? What? WHAT!? (Groans) Sometimes I think that Kojima guy thinks we americans are too stupid to solve his little hidden meaning. More plot holes. Just like what Zero told Big Boss to Sokolov. Sorry for being so late. I can't take anymore. Now I know how the Nostalgia Critic feels. Explain Kojima EXPLAIN!!!!???? :To clear up what Zero meant, he was referring to when his chance of getting Sokolov to the west was botched due to the Cuban Missile Crisis's aftermath. Weedle McHairybug 01:41, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :Also, to Big Boss' last words. I think what he meant was that the war economy was finished as are the Patriots.--WingZeroKai 01:52, June 15, 2010 (UTC) : :I took it to mean that his death was good. A good death. He was at peace with himself and the world and died with a cigar in his mouth with The Boss. Plus about a dozen other poetic things going on in that scene. 06:42, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :To be honest I always thought he meant that him and snake just talking was good. I thought he meant that it was good they could finally talk instead of fighting, if that makes sense--Soul reaper 07:18, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :Same here. I thought it was pretty obvious. They made peace. A father and son moment, hence, "this is good, isn't it"? -- 18:42, June 15, 2010 (UTC) : :Haha, I thought he was just plain and simply talking about his smoke . . . :P Agent M 18:44, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Big Boss sounds like Old Snake. I like the MGS Peace Walker but there's only thing that disappointed me is that the producers make Big Boss sound like Old Snake from MGS4. They gave that almost raspy old tone in his voice. Which is totally pointess considering in Peace Walker he's only 39. But sounds like a 50 year old. In Portable Ops and Snake Eater his voice was like that. So why the sudden change. I didn't even like in MGS4 when Snake talked like that. He wasn't that old. Explanation please? That's what happens when you smoke a dozen cigars a day for so long, your voice gets raspy, and i believe David Hayter himself already stated that he can't shake the Old Snake voice, so i think we're pretty much stuck with it now.Kornflakes89 21:37, July 24, 2011 (UTC) A.I. Weapons and Huey Blueprints What is that song those A.I. Weapons singing during their boss battle? And other thing. If Ocelot was the one stole the blueprints from prototype Metal Gear units from Granin. Then how did Hot Coldman and Huey Emmerich? What they were in contact with Ocelot? Metal Gear Genders? Big Boss Voice? I just happen to think about in Peace Walker I've notice the A.I. Weapons sing and speak with female voices. So...what Metal Gears have genders now? The Metal Gear A.I. in Peace Walker are all females now? And the other Metal Gear like REX RAXA SHAGOHOD ETC ETC are all males? Freaky. I can picture some guy playing Peace Walker and getting a boner from this. And 2 how should put this? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH BIG BOSS'S VOICE in Peace Walker why the hell did they make him sound like Old Snake from MGS4? He's only 39 in this game and yet they make him sound older than he already is. WHAT IS THE POINT TO THAT? (Sighs) In the words of Rita Repulsa. I'm getting a headache. :Strangelove explains this in a briefing tape, as she felt that a female programming-based AI is more appropriate due to the nuturing nature of Females. As for your other question, you'll have to ask either David Hayter or Kojima Productions that question, since they have a far better chance of answering that question than I or anyone else on this wiki or fanbase. Weedle McHairybug 02:34, July 5, 2010 (UTC) A What If and Metal Gear Brawl Battle Here's another fun question. If you could any Metal Gear which one would you be? And 2. In our What If segment. Which Metal Gear would win in an all brawl to the finish? Metal Gear Rex vs Ray vs Zeke vs Shaghod vs Peace Walker vs Pupa vs Cocoon vs Chrysalis vs RAXA vs TX-55 vs Metal Gear D vs Metal Gear G vs Gekko. (Groans) That was alot. Anyway would win. Arsenal Gear and Outer Haven don't count since they're more like a fortress than a weapon. Nobody wishes to post any answers to my questions. You ungrateful bastards. If there is a sequel to this game in the future... Kojima really needs to tie up one thing that riddled me at the end. Big Boss announced that from now on MSF's Mother Base would be known as Outer Heaven. Mother Base was in the Carribean sea! Seriously it baffles me wondering how Outer Heaven just relocated itself to South Africa. Another thing that must be tied up is the fact that if Big Boss is turning his back on America at the end...how can he serve as the commander of FOXHOUND...an AMERICAN special forces unit. ...Im not bashing the game in any way , I loved it. It just left me with some unanswered questions. BigBoss1292 03:19, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Anachronisms Peace Walker has more anachronisms than any other game, it seems. Are the anachronisms canon? :Can you specify what anachronisms you're referring to? The M47 Dragon was actually very close to being produced by the time of this game (It was produced in January of 1975, at least a little over a month after the events of this game), and most of the weapons designed by MSF were either around that time period or, in the case of the Railgun, confirmed to have happened sometime before or during the 1990s (Railgun testing started/restarted in 1993, and Otacon mentioned that Railgun testing happened around the time of SDI.). The FIM-92 was also conceived around 1967, at least the design specs, and testing for the XFIM-92A (a prototype model) was started around 1973 before being put on hold until 1975 to fix design errors. Even the Electromagnetic Wave Gun or the Stealth Gun don't count as Anachronisms as they don't even exist yet today, whereas an anachronism would require that something that exists in the present day occur in some fiction where the time period technically shouldn't even allow it to exist yet. Weedle McHairybug 16:23, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :Anachronisms in general, but esp. the anachronisms that contradict the earlier games (such as the soliton radar, a working railgun, and Zeke's mobility). For that matter, are any anachronisms canon? ::That's hard to say. I'm going to guess that they are, as the Soliton Radar happened in the main story, as did Zeke's mobility and the Railgun is canon, at least Chrysalis's. We can't say that the miniature railgun is completely workable, as it seems to need at least two people to actually operate. Weedle McHairybug 23:29, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Its funny that in MGS1, it was stated that the railgun on REX was a massive technical achievement, having been succesfully minitiarized, but then again , the next game had Fortune with a man-portable version, so who knows what's canon anymore. The general policy seems to just have whatever seems "cool" to have in the story, regardless of whether it contradicts the series' own established history. The technolology for Peace Walker itself seems far more advanced than 30 years later. This seems to happen a lot with prequels. The TX-55 looks more and more pathetic, in comparison to earlier Metal Gears, by the minute. -- 07:56, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::technically, the manual for Metal Gear 2 also had railguns being researched in 1993, and Otacon said in MGS1 that they did an earlier attempt during SDI, but it ended up being shelved due to technical problems. Plus, having a man-portable version technically is miniaturization, so it's not like they contradicted what Otacon said beforehand. Plus, the one in Peace Walker, barring Chrysalis, seemed to need at least two people to operate so it wasn't truly a successful miniaturization. Then again, Fortune's railgun isn't exactly a success either due to it being far too dangerous for both the enemy and the user due to its high recoil rate. How Crying Wolf or even Solid Snake were capable of even using it remains a mystery. Weedle McHairybug 12:36, July 29, 2010 (UTC) "Metal Gear Soild 5: Peace Walker"? According to trivia, that was the beta title. Is there any source for this claim? --Havoc'48 00:47, November 1, 2010 (UTC) T-Rating code? In the trivia section it says that MGS4 includes a code to tone it down to a T rating. Is this for realz? And if it is does it come with ALL copies? Article deletion The article for Metal gear solid: peacewalker has no information at all in it, just one swear word. Obviously some troll has done this, so i will delete the text. However, i don't know anything about the game so could someone please fill in the info? thanks Trespassing-frog 12:59, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :Some vandal deleted the previous contents of the article so I reverted it to its original state. --Bluerock 13:59, December 19, 2010 (UTC) How to develope more weapons? Self explanitory... Otacon1514 11:34, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Should we add this to the sidebar descriptors? (HD collection related) With the recently announced HD collection, Peace Walker will be brought to Xbox 360 and Playstation 3. Shall someone add that information the the sidebar where it says what platforms PW is on? Metal Gear Solid 2, 3, and Peace Walker all set to release in HD on xbox 360 and PS3 Recently announced, is that Metal Gear Solid 2, 3, and Peace Walker will be re-released on the xbox 360 and PS3. Also Metal Gear Rising is in the making. So, if Konami is doing all of this Metal Gear related work, whats keeping it from releasing MGS4 onto the 360 as well? It just seems stupid and unfair to jip the non-PS3 owners out of one of the main Metal Gear titles like that. And i suppose a re-release of MGS1 would be nice as well. Kinda like What 343 is doing with Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary. ~~xxxzdthebombxxx~~ Package Discrepancy I notice on the back of the psp case, it says PW is Kojima's first offical PSP game, though Portable Ops came out four years prior, and if you want to count them, the non-canon Acid games. :That's interesting, do you have a full quote? Maybe they just meant it was the first game that Kojima fully wrote and directed? P.S. Don't forget to sign your comments with four tildes (~). --Bluerock 15:48, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, I found a quote: "Stories tell of a legendary soldier named Naked Snake. In the shadow of nuclear war, his soldiers move into action in the first official Hideo Kojima game on the PSP system." Weedle McHairybug 16:08, December 15, 2011 (UTC) PS3 Multiplayer Is it possible to play co-op with two local players on the PS3 HD version? It seems like you can only play online. So if you want to play with a friend, the friend has to have a separate console. Dbbolton 05:20, January 2, 2012 (UTC) ops 68 how do i unlock extra ops 68 date with kaz 00:36, January 3, 2012 (UTC) - Complete all main ops and extra ops missions with any rank. Solid-Boss 00:22, April 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm stuck... I'm in need of a little help, Zadornov has escaped six times, and I've found him all six times. I have ZEKE built. Do I just keep doing missions until the story progresses? 17:52, April 10, 2012 (UTC) - When Zadornov escapes for the 7th time. Make sure you have ZEKE built (body, head, legs, AI pod and Railgun.) Once you done that. Start Extra Ops 001 and go up the stairs. Zadornov is hiding there. Enjoy the cutscene and what follows afterwards. Solid-Boss 00:25, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Canon? Are the side/extra ops canon in the game? The page says that some manuels indicate that they are non canon but I'm wondering what you guys think :The vehicle missions and possibly the AI weapon battles at least are canon, probably also the MSF-only missions and the ZEKE battle, thanks largely to (spoilers) Mother Base having Hinds in the ending, which weren't hinted at anywhere else. Plus, the fact that Paz's diaries are found in the AI pods during the AI weapon battles [and the finding of Paz's diary entries are confirmed to be canon in Ground Zeroes] as well as Huey explicitly referring to the AI head parts being collectible. And Huey also alluding to Big Boss fighting ZEKE in a training op. (end spoilers). Only ones most likely not canon are the date missions and the Monster Hunter missions. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 22:50, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Weedle that was my impression when I played it. It felt good building my own PMC, looking forward to doing it all again in TPP ::That's strange, I've never come across manuals discussing canon before. I checked my UK manual to be sure and the only thing it says is: "Extra Ops / Unrelated to the main story." To me, that would mean they are just unrelated to the main campaign, not that they are non-canon. Since it isn't accurate, I'll go ahead and remove that paragraph. ::As for the wider question on canon, the Wiki generally takes the events of Extra Ops as having happened, except for Monster Hunter missions, Custom AI Weapons (ambiguous), and the humorous aspects of those missions that are played for laughs ("Date" and "Pooyan" missions). ::--Bluerock (talk) 23:10, March 15, 2014 (UTC)